What Is Learned
by storyreader900
Summary: From a confrontation in middleschool to highschool. These female twins hate the Hitachiins for their past actions. But what happens when they spend time together? HikaXOC & KaoXOC. Chapters are rules learned by OCs. M for language and suggestive stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: First story ever posted. Please R&R. And if you flame, I still respect your opinion.**__DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! Wish I did._

**Rule 1: Don't mess with the female twins**

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting." A boy with red hair said, standing in front of a girl.

She smiled timidly. "So, um, H-Hikaru-"

"Actually, I'm Kaoru." He held up an envelope. "You got our desks mixed up."

"Oh." She looked down.

"But, I like you." He smiled. "So do you think that maybe you could go out with me instead of my brother?"

She looked up, slightly surprised. "S-sure."

He turned and called over his shoulder, "She said she'd be fine with you, Kaoru." Suddenly his twin brother popped up out of the bushes and walked over.

"You jerks!"

"You're the jerk." The twins said in unison, looking at the girl in disgust.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you calling me a jerk? I didn't say anything."

They scoffed. "Don't lie. You called us jerks."

She laughed. "No I didn't."

"I did!" Another girl said, stepping into view. She was identical the first girl!

The boys looked both surprised and confused.

Both girls smiled. "Nice acting, Kassi." The newcomer said, looking at her twin. "Thanks!" Kassi grinned. "I act to impress." The newcomer turned and looked at the boys with a deadly glare. "One day, Hitachiins, you're going to find girls who will break your hearts and then you'll understand how these girls felt."

And with that, she turned away, leaving with her twin, hand in hand.

…

_And who would've predicted that we'd end up where we did?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Sorry the first chapter was so short. It was like a prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer. ENJOY! R&R! :D**__ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! I only own Kassi & Kessi._

**Rule 2: Don't mess with the black book**

"KESSI!" Kassi screamed, banging on her sisters door. '_She probably can't hear me over Disturbed. How she can sleep with such loud music playing is beyond me!'_

The music stopped and Kessi walked out, fully dressed. She looked annoyed. "I can hear ya'know!" Kessi growled. "You could've fooled me." Kassi mumbled, earning a glare.

"We really need to find out how it works." Kessi sighed, referring to their clothes.  
>They almost always seemed to wear the same outfit without planning it. Their hair even looked the same.<br>And today's outfit was: a black tank top, black mini-skirt, their own converse, a gray sweater, with their waist-length black hair each pulled into a high pony-tail.

Kassi shrugged. "Why did we grow our hair out so long again?"

Both sighed. "Mom." Their tones were sad.

"C'mon, Kas, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now." Kessi mumbled and then walked out the door. Kassi followed her out.

"_Don't cry Kassi. We'll be fine. We'll make it." Kessi said, trying to soothe her older sister at their mothers' funeral. At the time, they were 8. And Kessi had never cried since then. Never._

First day at Ouran High school, class 1-A, same class as the Hitachiins.

Upon walking into class, Kassi and Kessi simply sat down and pretended to read.  
>When really, they were people watching. A girl walked over to them. "What's up with you two? Gotta be twins in everything?"<br>Both girls rolled their eyes and looked at the girl.

"We don't plan to…" Kassi began.

"…dress like each other." Kessi continued.

"It just happens." They finished together.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Then go change." The girls looked at each other, then back at the girl in front of them.  
>"Well," They spoke in unison, "if you can tell which of us is Kassi and which of us is Kessi, then we'll change." They stood and walked into an aisle.<p>

"Hmm…" The girl stared at them.

"Kassi." A hand landed on Kessi's shoulder.

"Kessi." A hand landed on Kassi's shoulder.

Both girls grabbed the hand of their guesser and flipped them, revealing the Hitachiins. The boys groaned from their positions on the ground.  
>"Wrong, Hitachiins." The girls said then took their seats again, ignoring everyone until class started.<p>

"So why did Kyoya want us to go to the "host club" room?" Kessi asked Kassi as they walked through the halls, trying to locate music room 3.

"I don't really know." Kassi stated, shrugging.

"So you two…"

"…know Kyoya?" the voices were annoyingly familiar.

The girls glared their best death glares over their shoulders. "Fuck. Off. Hitachiins." They snarled. The boys shrank back slightly.  
>Smirking, the girls looked forward once more. <em>Annoyances.<em> They thought.

"Why couldn't this wait until after school?" Kessi complained. "He's interrupting my lunch." Kassi shrugged. "It's Kyoya. Y wouldn't he?"  
>Kessi smiled. "Because he knows I can kill without leaving evidence." Her tone was innocent.<p>

"HUH!" came bewildered voices from behind them. Kessi smirked while Kassi held back laughter. "Are you stalking us?" Kessi asked the boys.

"No." they both replied, sounding bored. "We're just putting something in the host club room."

The girls looked at them in surprise. "You're man-whores?" That earned surprised 'wtf' looks. "Man…whores?" The girls nodded. "Yeah."

"Why do you call us that?" Hikaru asked.

"You hosts…" Kessi

"…As Kyoya put it…" Kassi

"…'entertain' girls." Kessi

"So, yeah, man-whores." Both.

The girls hurried along. And upon making it to the host club room, they found that it was empty. "We got ditched." Kassi grumbled. "We're late." Kessi said, reading a note left by Kyoya. "I need revenge. He made me miss lunch." Kessi looked around and spotted a black book.

Kessi walked over to the book and picked it up. As she leafed through it, she smiled. "What is it?" Kassi asked, walking over to Kessi. "Kyoya's book. And it seems that it would be very important."

The doors open and Kassi and Kessi spun around, Kessi hid the book behind her back. In walked the Hitachiin twins. The girls watched them, glaring at them the entire time, as they walked over to a table, dropped off a bag, then left.  
>"What's in the bag?" Kassi asked. Kessi walked over and looked through the bag. "Homework."<p>

Smirking, Kessi put the black book in the bag. Kassi laughed. "C'mon. Let's go before we get caught." The girls hurried out, their revenge in place.

Peeking through a crack I the door as the small scene unfolded, Kassi and Kessi smiled. Kyoyas black book had been found and the Hitachiin were in trouble for it, the blame was pinned.  
>Kyoya marched over to the twins, who looked nervous, snatched back his book, said some hushed words to them, and then stalked off.<p>

Kassi and Kessi high-fived as they got up and left.

"We better be careful not to get caught with that book." Kessi pointed out. "Yeah." Kassi agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Since 'At the Beginning' is done, I am continuing this story. HOORAY! Oh and by the way, chapters may vary in length. Forgive me! R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**Rule 3: No More 'That's what she said!'**

-Kassi POV-

Upon walking into class, the first thing we heard was, "Then Kyoya practically blew up in our faces!"  
>"That's what she said!" Kessi and I immediately said, which earned us weird looks.<br>"What?" Kessi asked innocently.  
>"Why did you say that?" Kaoru asked.<br>"Because it was inappropriate." Kessi smiled.  
>"So that just means we had to say it." I smiled.<p>

The twins gave us weird looks.

"Whatever." I sighed. I sat down in my seat, which was in front of the boys. Kessi sat down beside me.

She pulled out a piece of paper, wrote on it then passed it over to me.  
><em><strong>'Did you see that girl with them?'<br>'Yes.'**_ I wrote then passed the paper back to her. _**  
>'She's either gay, a transvestite, or Kyoya has something to do with this.'<br>'I vote Kyoya!' **_I smiled as I wrote that. _**  
>'Me too.' <strong>_Kessi smiled when she wrote that.

Kessi turned around. "Hey, you."  
>"Who?" The twins and the girl asked.<br>I pointed at the girl. "You."  
>"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She informed us.<br>"He's a new honors student this year." Hikaru stated.  
>"He?" Our heads tilted towards each other.<br>"Yeah." Kaoru nodded.

"Does that mean you got a sex change?" Kessi asked Haruhi.  
>"Why'd you immediately go to sex!" The twins spazzed out slightly.<br>"That's what she said!" We chorused.  
>"And I said <em>sex change<em>. Meaning girl gone boy or boy gone girl." She rolled her eyes. "Pervs."  
>"No." Haruhi grumbled. "I did not get a sex change."<p>

"Then how are you a boy!" I questioned.  
>"Because he was born a boy." A passing girl said.<br>"_Right_. How could I be _so stupid_?" Kessi asked her tone acrid.  
>I saw Hikaru and Kaoru giving us curious looks.<br>Kessi and I turned back around in our chairs.

"I hate this school. It's full of dicks." Kessi mumbled.  
>"That's what she said." We spoke in unison.<br>"Will you two stop that?"  
>"No."<br>Two collective sighs from behind.  
>"Hey, don't poke me there!" Haruhi ordered.<br>"That's what she said!"  
>"Literally." Kessi mumbled.<p>

"Perverts!" Both boys shouted.  
>"So are you." I said, annoyed.<br>"How so?" Kaoru questioned.  
>"You two got what we meant." Kessi shook her head.<br>Silence.  
>We laughed.<p>

"Shut up and do your work." Hikaru grumbled, referring to our bellwork.  
>"That's what Kyoya said last night." Kessi said, turning to look at the boys. I turned and looked at them as well. Their eyes were huge and their mouths were hanging open. I laughed to the point of tears, as did Kessi.<p>

"And what's so funny girls?" The sensei asked, coming up behind us.  
>"A screwdriver walks into a bar, and the bartenders says, 'We have a drink named after you!' The screw driver, bewildered, asks, 'You have a drink named Steve?'" Kessi said without missing a beat, which made us laugh even more.<br>The sensei gave us weird looks then went to start class.  
>Kessi and I were still giggling a little as we turned around.<p>

I looked around a little while the teacher droned on. Kessi had zoned out and a faraway look on her face. It made her looks cute. I had achieved that look a few times, but not as much as Kessi.  
>"And the next project we'll be doing," I paid attention again, "will be about family."<br>Kessi and I sighed. We had done this project a lot. It had finally reached the annoying stage.  
>"Today you will get your partner assignment. It will be boys paired up with girls." The sensei then began listing off pairs. "…Kaoru Hitachiin and Kassi Miyazaki…Hikaru Hitachiin and Kessi Miyazaki…-"<p>

"WHAT!" Kessi and I stood up in a flash.

"Problem ladies?" Sensei asked.  
>"YES! He makes me want to kill him!" We exclaimed.<br>Silence and 'wtf' looks.  
>We sat down and sighed. "Fine. We'll deal."<br>Sensei nodded and resumed.

"We…are so…screwed." Kessi mumbled.  
>I nodded in agreement.<br>"That's what she said." The twins whispered to us from behind.

We groaned. _Damn it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Thank you to those who've kept reading from the beginning. BTW, I will mainly be posting on Mondays, if I can. R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**Rule 4: Stabbing Someone Will NOT Get You Out Of Something**

-Kessi POV-

I pulled on my loose black mini dress, put my hair up in a braid, and then pulled on my gray flats. Staring at my reflection, I sighed as all my emotions seemed to swim around in my hazel eyes. I felt like crying again. _NO! You can't do that. You have to be strong, for Kassi. _I reprimanded myself. My eyes saddened even more. _Even if that means destroying who you are and who you can become. It was moms' final wish, for me to be strong, for both Kassi and me. But it's so hard to._

"KESSI, WAKE UP!" Kassi yelled, banging on my door. I wiped my face of all the emotions inside. Then I walked by my alarm clock, turning it off as I went, and grabbing my bag. "I'm up." I said sleepily as I opened my door and walked out. In truth I had been up since dawn, as always, but Kassi didn't know about that.  
>I looked at Kassi and smiled. "We don't completely match today."<br>She smiled as well. She wore her loose light blue mini dress, her hair was in a pony-tail, and she wore navy blue flats. "It's a miracle." She giggled.

I laughed. "C'mon lets head to school."  
>We then left for school.<p>

_Now we have to sit with our partners._ I thought bitterly and sighed. I glared at Hikaru out of the corner of my eye. He poked the baby doll we had to 'take care of'. He then sighed.  
>"Don't poke the doll; you'll make it cry… Oh wait, your face could do that anyways." I gave him a mock smile.<br>He glared at me. So, I stabbed him with my pencil.  
>"Ow!" He said rubbing the spot I stabbed.<br>I smirked and stabbed him again.  
>"Stop that!"<br>"Never!" I declared, stabbing him once more.  
>Hikaru snatched my pencil away. "Now you can't stab me."<p>

"Or write."  
>He shrugged. I pulled out another pencil and stabbed him. "HA!"<br>"Sensei, she keeps stabbing me!" He complained as the sensei walked by us.  
>"Oh well." She said.<p>

_Damn it. Not even stabbing him will get me out of being his damn partner! Well this fucking sucks! _I mentally growled. I began randomly doodling on a piece of paper. _And I have to deal with him for an entire weekend. _I sighed.

"Why'd I have to get stuck with you?" Hikaru complained.  
>"Because I'm adorable." I suggested.<br>He rolled his eyes and I stabbed him for it.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Shut up." I grumbled.

"They probably don't even know how to take care of kids." Kassi said as we walked to the Hitachiin estate, which was a good distance from our apartment.  
>I laughed. "Yeah, they're probably totally clueless."<br>Kassi laughed and nodded.  
>"We'll have to do all the work." I groaned.<br>"Since when is that new?" Kassi snorted.  
>"Since never."<br>"Yeah." A sigh.

"Hikaru's lucky I'm even bothering to do this."  
>"You don't want to?"<br>"No."  
>Kassi frowned. "They've changed. Maybe we shouldn't be so mean."<br>"For all the girls they hurt?" I snorted. "I'm not letting up." _But knowing you, you will._  
>She sighed.<br>_She's already considering it. _We made it to the gate of the Hitachiin estate. "It…It's huge." I mumbled.  
>"Y-yeah."<p>

I shook off my surprised stupor and pushed a button for a gate intercom. "Hello?"  
>"Can I help you?" A female voice asked, I could hear electronic baby cries in the background, then a 'Why won't it stop!'<br>"We're here to see the Hitachiin twins." I informed her, barely holding back my laughter. Kassi was already laughing her ass off.  
>"Come in." The gate open.<p>

As we walked towards the door, I burst out laughing.  
>"Who do you think it was?" Kassi asked between giggles.<br>"Dunno. But my best bet is Hikaru." I said laughing.  
>Kassi nodded. Upon reaching the door we heard voices from inside.<br>"Where's the battery on this thing!"  
>"I don't know!"<p>

Kassi and I busted up laughing again. I was bent over holding my stomach while Kassi was just holding her stomach.  
>The crying stopped and the door opened. The boys glared at us from the doorway.<p>

"Found the battery I see." I managed to say before laughing even more. Kassi joined me in the giggle-fest.  
>"It's not funny." Hikaru growled, sending us into more giggles.<br>"They've been crying ever since we got home." Kaoru growled. More laughter.  
>"Men really are helpless." Kassi laughed.<br>My head bobbed in agreement, I was laughing too hard to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Here's another chapter for you. On Saturday, i will upload a birthday special for my birthday. R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**Rule 5: Men and Baby Dolls Don't Mix**

-Kessi POV-

Hikaru and I went to his room while Kaoru and Kassi went somewhere else. Upon putting the batteries back in, the baby cried. Hikaru covered his ears and mumbled 'Make it stop.' over and over. I rolled my eyes and cradled the doll, getting it to shut up in about two minutes. Hikaru gave me an amazed look.  
>"How did you do that?" He was obviously stunned.<br>I shrugged, and then carefully put the doll down on Hikarus' bed. It remained silent. Both Hikaru and I sighed in relief.

After a few minutes, Hikaru was doing homework while I was spinning in his spinney chair that was by his desk. I soon stopped spinning and began snooping. Hikaru was oblivious. I was looking around on his desk and found a notebook labeled '_fashion'_. I went through it.  
><em>Wow. He's pretty good at this. Hitachiin… No wonder why I recognized the name. Their mom is a famous fashion designer. And I can't afford the clothes she designs.<em> I flipped to the last design, it was plain white dress, one that you would wear to parties but not too fancy.  
>I glanced at Hikaru, who was focused on his homework, then searched the desk again. When I found colored pencils and a regular pencil, I began working. Within five minutes, I was done.<p>

The originally white dress now had a new bodice and a design. The bodice looked like a corset, but had a skirt, that went down to above the knees, attached to it. The corset had crimson lace on its edges and as the ribbon on it. The skirt had a black and crimson butterfly design. The skirts main color was gray.  
>I smiled. <em>This, I would wear. That is, if I could afford it.<em> I sighed and scribbled down three numbers in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing!" Hikaru demanded, coming up from behind me.  
>"Fuck." I cursed quietly. Hikaru pulled the notebook out from under my hands.<br>"Who gave you permission to do this!" He hissed.  
>"No one. I'm sorry." I mumbled.<br>He slammed the notebook shut and I cringed slightly. He didn't need to be so rude.  
><em>Like you have any room to talk!<em> The words flashed through my mind. I ignored it.

There was a sudden flash of lightning followed closely by a clap of thunder. I snorted. "Sunny my ass." I said referring to the weather report for that day. Then, the doll began to cry.  
>Hikaru groaned. "Not again!"<br>I stood calmly, walked over, picked the doll up, cradled it, and then began humming 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. It was a habit of mine for when it was storming. When the doll stopped crying, I put it back down. I looked at Hikaru to see him looking at my design.

"I'm sorry." I said again.  
>"Where'd you learn to draw?" He didn't look up.<br>I shrugged. "I've always drawn things like that. Not fashion, but animals and nature." I laid back on his bed. _It's so soft. I wish my bed was this nice. _  
>"Hm." He closed the notebook, and then went back to his homework.<br>I closed my eyes. _So tired._ I closed my eyes and, unintentionally, fell asleep.

I awoke to the soft sound of rain, as usual, at dawn. I turned over, wanting to go back to sleep, when suddenly, I realized something. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, looking around. _Am I still at the Hitachiin estate?_  
>I got up and went over to the door, I peeked out. <em>Yup, I'm still at the estate, but in a different room.<em> I closed the door and looked around the room. I spotted paper, pencils, and colored pencils. I smiled then went over and picked them up, and then I went and sat on the bed, spreading out the items around me. I put my hair up so it wouldn't get in my way and set to work.

First was a butterfly with an intricate design. Color, going down, went from dark to light. Second was a cat with a tortoise shell coat and deep eyes, seemingly real. Then I drew an arctic fox with her kits (babies). Finally I drew a cottage in a slightly wooded area on a rainy day.

A knock on my door made my jump slightly and came as soon as I finished my last drawing.  
>"Sis, wa-"<br>"Come in Kassi." I said, looking through my drawings.  
>Kassi walked in, surprised. "How long have you been up?" She walked over to me. "Wow."<br>"I don't know. Like them?" I asked gesturing to my drawings.  
>"They're beautiful." She smiled.<br>"Thanks." I grinned.

Suddenly there was the sound of electric babies crying.  
>"Not again!" Two exasperated voices rang out.<br>Kassi and I snickered.  
>"Think we should help them?" Kassi mused.<br>I shrugged.

"Where's the damn battery again!" I recognized Hikarus' voice.

"Don't unplug the babies!" Kassi yelled, running out of the room.  
>I smiled ruefully.<p>

_Things are gonna change, quickly. I can feel it._


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: This doesn't exactly follow the story line, but it's my 15th birthday and I wanted to put up a birthday special. So, enjoy! R&R! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**CH 6: -BIRTHDAY SPECIAL-**

Kassi and Kessi always had a hard time hiding what they got each other for their birthday, but it always worked out in the end. They always managed to hang out until October 15th, their birthday. Along with the presents they gave each other, they would also give each other a cupcake, which would be like their own personal cake, even though it's small. They had a private birthday party, just themselves and sometimes Eiko. Since they didn't really have friends, it worked out just fine for them.  
>And they really didn't mind.<p>

Kessi woke at dawn, grabbed her present for Kassi, Kassis' birthday cupcake, and went out into the living room.  
>She sat on the couch and put the items down on the coffee table.<br>_I'm glad we don't have to go to school._ Kessi smiled and leaned back

Kassi woke at 8 am.  
>She got up, grabbed Kessis' present and cupcake, and then made her way into the living room.<br>"Happy birthday, sis!" Kessi said happily from her spot on the couch.  
>"How do you manage to beat me every year?" Kassi sat next to her younger half, putting her items on the table as well.<br>"Dunno. Talent maybe." Kessi smiled.

Kassi laughed. "Sure, we'll go with that." She shook her head quickly. "Anyways, happy birthday to you too sis!"  
>Kessi smiled. "Should we eat breakfast then get to the presents, or?"<br>"Well, I invited some friends over."  
><em>Friends meaning the Hitachiins.<em> Kessi thought bitterly but her smile didn't falter. "Breakfast first then." She nodded and got up and went into the kitchen to make some food.

_She's not too happy._ Kassi frowned.

After breakfast, the girls waited for Hikaru and Kaoru, who finally came at noon. Kessi answered the door. The first thing she said was, "Took ya long enough!"

"Sorry." Hikaru said, annoyed. "We prefer to sleep in on the weekends."  
>Kessi rolled her eyes. "Whatever." <em>Why did Kassi have to invite them?<em> "Come in, we're in the living room."  
>Hikaru and Kaoru walked in and went into the living room.<p>

_Damn annoyances. Wait! You're fine with Kaoru. Kassi likes Kaoru. Be kind to Kaoru. _  
>Kessi sighed.<br>_But I still want to wring both of their necks._

Kessi closed the door and walked back to the living room where the boys were being greeted by Kassi.  
>Kessi noticed four more presents on the table.<br>"They brought us both presents." Kassi said noticing Kessi looking at the presents.  
>"Cool." Kessi nodded her head.<p>

'_**No mommy, don't do it again/ Don't do it again/ I'll be a good boy/ I'll be a good boy, I promise/ No mommy don't hit me/ Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?/ Don't do it, you're hurting me/ Why did you have to be such a bitch/ Why don't you,/ Why don't you just fuck off and die/ Why can't you just fuck off and die/ Why can't you just leave here and die/ Never stick your hand in my face again bitch/ FUCK YOU/ I don't need this shit/ You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore/ How would you like to see how it feels mommy/ Here it comes, get ready to die'**_

"Kessi, your alarm is going off." Kassi said calmly.  
>The boys on the other hand were looking at Kessi with looks of horror, questioning, exasperation, and a little 'wtf'.<br>"Huh. I thought I turned it off." Kessi sang along with the music as she went to her room.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Kaoru asked.  
>"No. Is something wrong with <em>Down with the Sickness<em> by Disturbed?"  
>"Yeah." Both boys nodded.<br>"What the hell! It won't turn off!" Kessi cried.  
>"Maybe there is something wrong with her." Kassi mumbled.<br>The boys gave her 'wtf' looks and Kassi just shrugged.

"Hey, Kassi?" Hikaru asked.  
>"Hm?" She looked at him.<br>He handed her a slip of torn paper. "Do you know what these numbers are for?"  
>"They're mine and Kessis' measurements… Where did you get these?"<br>"I found them on my floor." Hikaru said. Though the number were actually the numbers Kessi had written in his sketch book. He took back the paper and pocketed it.

Kessi came back. "It finally shut up." She said happily, flopping down next to Kassi on the couch.  
>"Onto presents." Kassi pronounced.<br>"Oldest first." Kessi said and gestured to the presents.  
>"Mine first!" Said Kaoru, handing Kassi a present, which Kassi took and quickly opened it.<p>

She pulled out a box with earrings that had green created opals on them.  
>"Thanks, they're beautiful." Kassi smiled at Kaoru. He smiled back and Kassi blushed so lightly that it was almost unnoticeable. Kessi noticed though and smiled.<br>Hikaru handed Kassi her next present. Kassi took it and unwrapped a Jack Skeleton plushie.  
>She grinned. "Thanks!"<br>"You're welcome." Hikaru smiled.

Kessi handed Kassi her final present. "Merry birthday."  
>Kassi laughed as she took the present. She then unwrapped the present to reveal a locket that had the words '<em>You'll be in My Heart'<em> engraved on it. Kassi opened the locket and smiled sadly. "I remember this day. But I thought we lost it." Kassi looked at Kessi questioningly.  
>"It got moved into storage with moms' stuff."<br>Kassi smiled and put the necklace on.

"Your turn." The boys said.  
>Kassi grabbed the closest present to her.<br>"From me." Kaoru said. Kessi nodded and proceeded to unwrap the present. Her present was a butterfly hairpin with blue created opals.  
>"Thank you, Kaoru! Hey, that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't know it." Kessi smiled brightly as everyone laughed at what she said. Kessi picked up the next present.<br>"From me!" Kassi smiled brightly as Kessi unwrapped the present.  
>Kessi found colored pencils and charcoal pencils. "Thanks sis, I really need new ones."<p>

"I know." Kassi grinned.  
>Kessi picked up the final present, which was from Hikaru. She unwrapped it to reveal a sketch pad with a lot of paper. "Thanks Hikaru."<br>Hikaru simply nodded, not looking at her, which got Kessis' blood boiling.  
>"Look at someone when they're talking to you!" Kessi snapped.<br>Hikaru looked at Kessi, surprised.  
>"Better." She nodded. "Common curiosity, did your mother teach you courtesy?"<br>"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"Then use what she taught you, dumbass!"  
>Hikaru got angry. "I AM NOT A-"<br>"Calm down Hikaru." Kaoru said quickly.  
>Hikaru huffed and crossed his arms.<br>"Dude, you're acting like a girl." Both girls pointed out.  
>Hikaru glared.<p>

_He looks cuter when he's not glaring. _Kessi thought.  
><em>WAIT!<br>He is NOT cute! Well…maybe a little._


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Hello again readers! Here's chapter 7, continueance of CH 5, for your enjoyment. R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**Rule 7: Periods Don't Only End Sentences **

-Kessi POV-

I was lucky to find out early and get something from Kassi. _Damn you Mother Nature. Damn you to straight hell!_ I sat up on Hikarus' bed.  
>"Are you ok?" Hikaru asked, eyeing me warily. I realized why, I was glaring at a wall.<br>"Yeah." I grumbled.  
>He scoffed. "Sure."<br>I threw my phone at him, hitting his shoulder.

The nice THWAK was accompanied by an 'OW!' from Hikaru. I smirked.  
>He threw my phone back at me, which I caught easily. "Quit causing me bodily harm." He demanded.<br>"Would you rather me be causing you bodily _pleasure_ instead?" I asked, making myself look adorable, which works quite well for me.  
>His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and he blushed.<p>

I shrugged. "OK, never mind then."  
>"Crazy lady." Hikaru muttered.<br>I threw my phone at him again, hitting his other shoulder. _God damn it, he's really pissing me off! And he's in more danger since I'm on the rag._ I mentally growled. "Bite me bitch!"

Hikaru got up, walked over to me, and then he leaned over, practically straddling me. "Where?" He asked, leaning closer and closer.  
>My mind went momentarily blank, and then I brought my leg up, hitting him where 'the sun don't shine'. "How's there for you?"<br>Hikaru sank to the ground.

I got up, grabbed my phone, and then I exited the room. "Kassi, I'm going home!" I called.  
>"OK!" Kassi called back.<br>I smiled and left.

I thought about what had just happened and blushed.  
><em>I've never been that close to a guy before. And in all honesty, I didn't really mind. WAIT! Back up there Kessi. You <em>have_ to mind! He's a heartbreaker. If you get involved with him, he'll hurt you. You can't trust him!_ I sighed.

Some people on the road honked at me as they passed.  
><em>Men.<em> I snorted. I watched my feet as I walked.  
>"Where are you going?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my head to look at the owner.<br>"Home. What are you doing out here, Kyoya?" I asked him.  
>"I was looking for you."<br>"Why me?"  
>"I heard you were looking for a job."<p>

I stopped and looked at him. "You have my attention."  
>He opened the door of his limo, '<em>Damn rich people.'<em>, and gestured for me to get in. I did so and we drove off.

I made it home around 8 pm, hoping that Kassi wasn't home.

"Kessi!" I was suddenly glomped by my older half. "I was so worried about you."  
>"Sorry." I mumbled.<br>Kassi released me.  
>"See, she's fine. So, why did we have to come?"<p>

I froze. _Is that who I think that is?_

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into view, and I got pissed. Very, pissed.  
>"What the fuck are you two doing in my house!" I screeched. It technically was my house, I paid the bills and rent.<br>"Kessi! Don't be so rude!" Kassi scolded me.

I clenched my hands into fists, digging my nails into my palms so much that it hurt from the strength that I was exerting. I quickly pushed past everyone and ran into my room, slamming my door.  
>I then leaned against my door.<p>

"Sorry about her. I don't know what's wrong with her." I heard Kassi apologize to the boys.  
>I sighed and checked my palms.<br>They had gotten cuts from my sharp nails and were bleeding. I stared at the crimson liquid for a few seconds before grabbing some clothes so I could take a shower. I went into the bathroom and quickly got into the shower.  
>After washing and shaving, I just sat there and let the water rain down on me.<p>

_I know that I was out of line, but I couldn't help it. I'm so tired, stressed, and on my period. It didn't help that it surprised me. But, Kassi won't accept that excuse._ I sighed. _Mom, help me out here. I can't make it alone. I could really use your help right now._

I got out and dressed. I also bandaged my hands and put my hair up.  
>I looked at my reflection then grabbed a pair of scissors.<br>I quickly cut my hair, pulled it down, and brushed it out. My once waist-length hair now only made it to my shoulders. I looked at myself and gasped slightly.  
>I looked like mom. I smiled slightly.<p>

"Kessi?" Kassi knocked on the bathroom door.  
>I opened the door in response.<br>Kassi saw me, screamed, and then feinted.

"Kassi!" I freaked out slightly.  
>Hikaru and Kaoru came running. "What…happened…to your hair?" Kaoru asked.<br>"I cut it." I shrugged as Kassi came to.  
>"But, why?" Kassi asked.<br>"I needed change." I wasn't actually sure of the reason myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Thank you to those who have bothered to read this far. I love all of you. 3 R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**Rule 8: Aftermath Sucks**

-Kassi POV-

~a week later~

Kessi and I had barely spoken, due to the fact that she works every day after school. The only times we really spoke was during school and in the mornings. She had even started working weekends. So I began going to the host club for company after school. I tended to drift between the hosts.

I was sitting with Haruhi and her other clients, who droned on about frivolous things. I slowly ate some cake that I had gotten earlier.

"Is something wrong Kassi?" Haruhi asked me.  
>"I'm fine." I mumbled.<br>"You don't seem fine." She remarked.  
>I shrugged.<br>"Are you lying?" The twins came up behind me.  
>"No."<br>"I don't believe you." They chorused.  
>"So, I don't care." I stabbed the cake.<br>"You're acting like Kessi." Hikaru remarked.

I stopped murdering the cake.  
><em>Wonder what Kessi's doing right now? She's probably working. Why does she work so much?<em>  
>I frowned.<p>

Suddenly, Kyoya and Kessi walked into the room, they were having a hushed conversation. And judging by Kessis' expression, it was an argument. Kyoya then said something that made Kessi scowl, which proved my guess on their type of conversation.

"Wonder what their arguing about." Kaoru said. "Kessi looks pissed."  
>And he was right, Kessi was pissed. I watched her face and tried to pick up hints to tell me what was going on. At one point Kessis' face fell and I saw her say 'Please Kyoya.'<br>_What's going on?_ I got up and walked over to them. "Hey, Kessi." I smiled. "What's going on?"  
>Kessi smiled. "Not much." She tilted her head. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I've started coming here after school." _Not that you would have known. _  
>"And what are you doing here?" The twins asked and put their arms around Kessi.<br>"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm talking to Kyoya." She said.  
><em>Something's wrong, she's not snapping at the twins.<em> "Are you OK, Kessi?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
>I spared a quick glance at the twins. "Just wondering."<br>"I'm leaving, later." She left quickly.  
>"Bye." I glared at Kyoya. "What the hell was that!" I demanded, my voice like ice. I saw the twins give me surprised looks. I never snapped like Kessi usually did.<br>"It isn't any of your business." Kyoya said smoothly.  
>"Like hell it isn't! Now tell me!" I slammed my hands down on the table and the room got deathly quiet.<p>

Kyoya simply looked at me. "She doesn't want me to tell you. So if you want to know, talk to her." He went back to his work. Conversation slowly returned.  
>I frowned. <em>All this started after the incidents from last week. What the fuck is going on!<em> I sighed.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked me.  
>"Yeah." I looked at him and noticed that Hikaru had left and went to bug Haruhi, who now looked annoyed. "But I'm just gonna head home. Bye guys!"<br>"Bye!" The host club chorused.

I left and headed home. _What could possibly be going on with Kessi? Maybe it's work._ I made it home, only to find that our house was empty. I flopped down on the couch, picked up a book, and read for a few hours.

When I next checked the clock, it was 9. "It's 9 o'clock and Kessi's still not home. Where is she?"  
>Instead of waiting up for Kessi, I went to bed.<p>

When I woke up, I found out that Kessi had come home last night and left early this morning. _That's new._ I quickly got dressed and headed for school. When I made it, I began searching for Kessi.  
>"Hey, Miyazaki!" A girl called.<br>"I'm Kassi." I said as she walked up to me.

"OK. Do you know where your sister might be?"  
>"No. Why do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.<br>"I want to know if the rumors are true." She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
>"What rumors?"<p>

"The rumors that say Kessi and Kyoya are dating.

"WHAT!" _Kessi…and Kyoya…are dating. Is it true? Is this what she's hiding?_  
>"Who's dating Kyoya?" Kaoru asked coming up from behind with Hikaru.<p>

"Kessi is apparently." I looked at them and saw something like anger flash in Hikarus' eyes.  
>"Wow." Kaoru said, slightly stunned.<p>

_Is Kessi dating Kyoya?  
>And does Hikaru like my sister!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: FOR THOSE WHO READ MY AUTORS NOTE, THERE WILL BE ONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN OURAN! Oh, by the way, I'm working on future chapters and I need a Christmas song. Leave a song in a reveiw or pm me.

-HALLOWEEN SPECIAL-

CH9: This is Halloween

"Yae!" Kessi called, trying to get Kassis attention.

"Yes Sae?" Kassi looked at her younger half.

"Hi!" Kessi grinned.

Kassi and Kessi were dressed as Yae and Sae from Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly.

Kassi was dressed as Yae while Kessi dressed as Mayu, All for Halloween.

The girls were currently walking to school and holding hands. Some people were dressed up in their costumes, but there wasn't many.

The people who would defiantly dress-up would be the Host Club. They seemed to like cosplaying.

"Holy shit!" A random guy shouted, looking wide-eyed at Kessi.

"Wha?" Kessi looked down at herself. Kassi knew what the problem was. Kessi was wearing her bloody kimono. (Which Sae wears.)

The guy hurried over to Kessi. "Are you OK!"

"Dude... It's fake." Kessi said bluntly, knowing what he was panicking about.

"O-oh... My bad." The guy walked off.

"Dumbass." The girls muttered.

(A/N: Since some don't read author notes, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREQUEL, YOU SHOULD! IT EXPLAINS THINGS! (It's called At the Beginning.) Sorry for yelling.)

The girls then continued on their way.

"Maybe we should change into our Mio and Mayu costumes." Kessi said.

"It'd be a good idea." Kassi agreed. "It's a good thing we're wearing them under our kimonos."

When the girls made it to Ouran, then went to the bathroom and slipped out of their kimonos, becoming Mio and Mayu.

After their quick change, they went to the classroom. And upon walking in, the girls found a chance to surprise the twins. Sneaking up behind Hikaru and Kaoru, the girls yelled, "BOO!" Making the boys jump three feet in the air.

Kassi and Kessi began laughing, holing their stomachs. "Too damn funny!" The girls said between laughs.

"So not funny." Hikaru growled, glaring.

"Too bad!" Kessi laughed.

"Are you done laughing at our expense?" Kaoru asked, glaring, as the girls' laughter began to subside.

"Mhm." Kassi said , giggling slightly.

"Good. So, which one's which?" The boys asked.

"Mio." Kassi held up her hand.

"Mayu." Kessi held up her hand.

"OK?" Hikaru tilted his head in a confused manner.

"Which is Kassi?" Kaoru asked, studying the girls.

"How's 'bout ya guess?" The girls grinned. _Let them get it right._ The girls hoped.

After a quick study of Kassi and Kessi, the boys pointed at Kassi. "That's Kassi."

The girls looked at each other, revealing nothing.

Then, taking Hikaru and Kaoru by surprise again, the girls hugged them. Kassi hugged Kaoru and Kessi hugged Hikaru.

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped slightly at the sudden hug attack. "Uhhh..."

"Congratulations." Kessi said, stepping out of her hug.

"You got it right." Kassi pulled out of her hug.

_Someone finally got it right._

"Mio." Kessi said, sounding like Mayu. "We're being glared at."

Kassi looked around. "Well, hell." She sighed. "Oh well."

"Get in your spots." The sensei ordered, walking into the room.

Kassi and Kessi quickly sat down.

The girls met Hikaru and Kaoru at the gates of Ouran for the Halloween contest. The four walked into the school together and headed to their destination, navigating their way through almost complete darkness. Slowly Kessi fell behind, but no one noticed. That is, until Kassi went to ask Kessi a question. "Hey, Kes?" Kassi turned to look behind her and froze. "Kessi!"

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked turning to look at Kessi, Kaoru doing the same, only to see that Kessi wasn't there.

"Sh-she must have fallen behind." Kaoru said.

Kassi walked the way they had come a ways when she heard something in the room to her right. Slowly, Kassi opened the door and to a few steps forward, and stopped suddenly. Standing in the middle of the room was Kessi in her Sae costume and surrounded by bodies. Kassi promptly screamed and ran out of the room, yelling for the twins to run as she ran passed them and grabbing their wrists, pulling them along with her.

"Kassi, what-"

"Don't talk! Just run!" Quickly pulling the boys into a random room and closing the door behind them, Kassi stopped.

"What the hell is going on!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Kessi...room...bodies...blood..." Kassi managed, shaking violently.

"What?" Both boys asked, confused.

"KESSI WAS IN A ROOM WITH A BUNCH OF BODIES AND WAS COVERED IN BLOOD!" Kassi shrieked.

The boys froze in place with looks of shock and horror on their faces.

Suddenly Kessi ran into the room and hugged her sister. "Kassi!" Kessi was once again dressed as Mayu.

"K-Kessi. Are you ok?" Kassi asked, her voice laced with worry.

Kessi nodded and the girls pulled out of their hug. Hikaru and Kaoru still had looks of horror and shock plastered on their faces.

"Are you two ok?" Kessi asked.

"Y-yeah!" Hikaru said quickly.

"Right." Kessi said uncertainly. "Can we leave now Kassi?"

"Yeah." Kassi said then looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, who nodded.

They all made their way to the front door of the school only to find it locked.

"Damn it." Kassi said. "Let's find another way out."

Kassi and the boys began to walk away.

"Are you leaving me again dear sister?" Kessis voice was low. Kassi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all whipped around to look at Kessi, who was back in her bloody kimono. Suddenly, Kessi began laughing psychotically.

The boys both turned tail and ran.

The boys arrived in the Host Club room, only to see something they hadn't expected.

"Kassi/Yae..." Kessi began. "We were born together... But we must live and die separately..." Kessi looked down. "I knew... I knew."

"Kessi, we'll be together, we will." Kassi said walking towards Kessi.

"But we can't be together forever." Kessi said and Kassi stopped in front of her sister. "But, with this, we can become one." Kessi put her sisters hands around her neck. "So, it's alright."

"Kill me." Kessi whispered.

The boys gasped as Kessi fell to the ground, dead, the room filled with silence.

"K-Kassi..." Hikaru said, stunned.

"H-how could you?" Kaorus voice was barely above a whisper.

"I-I-I-I...I didn't mean to!" Kassi whispered.

"I know you didn't mean to." Kessi said, sitting up. "Nice job by the way." She smiled.

"WAIT! WHAT!" The boys exclaimed.

The girls looked at the boys, smiling evilly. "Happy Halloween."


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**Rule 10: Rich People Are Weird**

I had just gotten to school, it was lunch, and I was getting lots of glares from the snobby girls.  
><em>What the hell is up with these crazy rich chicks!<em>  
>I brushed it off, deciding to investigate it later, and went to each of my senseis in turn to get the work and notes that I had missed that morning.<br>After getting my work, I caught a girl glaring at me in the hall. I decided now to take care of the problem.

I quickly cornered the rich bitch.  
>"Why the hell do you girls keep glaring at me!" I demanded.<p>

Her glare intensified. "How could he be interested in a girl like you?" Her voice was filled with venom.  
>"What?" I was confused. Who was this 'he'?<br>"You're lower than dirt." She spat and got away from me, quickly fleeing down the hall.

_The fuck is her issue?_ I looked after her. _What did I miss by going to see the damn doctor for my physical? I couldn't have missed that much. Maybe I should interrogate other girls. _The bell rang, ruining my plans._ Damn it._

I walked to my next hour, still trying to figure out what was up with all the glares. I saw Kassi sitting at her desk, quickly tapping her pencil on the table top.  
>I smiled slightly, walked over, put my head on her shoulder, and said, "Hi."<br>She jumped. "Jeez Kessi. You scared me!" She frowned and I sat down.

"You ok?" I asked cautiously.  
>"Kessi are you-"<br>"Hello class." The sensei said coming in, effectively ending our conversation.

_What was Kassi gonna ask?_

Kassi never asked me that question, so it remained unanswered.  
>I went home while Kassi went to the host club.<br>I felt slightly abandoned, but I didn't mind.  
>I just sat on our couch, watching TV, in my nightie (PJ's), which was just a tube top, baggy sweat pants, and a sweater or robe.<p>

Kassi got home around 11, which was unusual for her.  
>"Hey." Kassi smiled.<br>"Hi. Where were you?"  
>"I was hanging out with friends." <em>Friends, meaning the twins.<em>  
>"Ah." I yawned.<br>"I'll let you sleep; you must be tired from work." She got up and I froze.

_Work! I don't work on Fridays. She knows that. And today is Friday. How could she forget? She never forgets._  
>Kassi left the room and I laid my head down on the armrest and accidentally passed out.<p>

_I was leaning against a pillar in an extravagant ballroom wearing a t-shirt and shorts; my hair was up in a pony-tail.  
>I could tell it was a Christmas ball, but I really didn't want to be there. Why was I even there?<br>Suddenly, Kassi twirled by in Kaorus' arms. He looked like a prince and she looked like a princess.  
>I was slightly surprised, since when was Kassi with Kaoru?<br>I shrugged it off._

All of the guys are dressed like princes and the girls like princesses._ I noted then scoffed.  
>It was like a fairy tale. I didn't believe in them.<br>What with the princes and princesses and the Happily Ever After. The concept of it didn't seem real._

_A guy suddenly walked up to me, bowed, held out his hand, and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm in the proper attire?"<br>"It doesn't matter what you wear, it only matters how you present yourself."  
>I thought about it.<br>_I am pretty bored just standing here. One dance won't hurt._  
>Right as the song ended, I took his hand. He stood up straight and swept me out onto the dance floor.<br>I briefly saw Kassis' face; she looked surprised and happy about what I was doing._

"_Now you are wearing the proper attire." He said.  
>I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing the dress I designed in Hikarus' sketchbook.<br>I then looked up at his face, which was blurred. It was as if my mind couldn't process it._

_A new song began and I recognized 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. We began dancing and it seemed as if no one else was there. I laid my head on his chest.  
>"Kessi." He said as the song was about to end.<br>I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened slightly then slid close.  
>He pulled back and whispered, "I will be waiting for you."<em>

My eyes opened and I looked around the room. _Who was that guy? He seemed so familiar._ I lightly put my finger on my lips. _I can still feel his kiss._  
>I felt so weird.<br>It's as if I knew that that boy and I were supposed to be together.

_Help me out here mom.  
>I could really use some help right about now!<br>No? OK. I can tell how loved I am!_

I sighed. _Maybe I'll ask Kassi about the dream later.  
>See what she thinks of it. Maybe she can make sense of it.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN**

**Rule 9: Rumors Are Evil, Together Forever**

-Kessi POV-

When we walked into the school, I got a lot of glares.  
><em>What the fuck! <em>  
>"Hey Kas?"<p>

"What?" She was acting slightly strange.  
>I got a vibe from her; it felt as if she was having issues with betrayal.<p>

"Why am I being glared at?"  
>Suddenly a chill ran down my spine; it felt as if something odd was going to happen.<br>"Because you and Kyoya are dating." She said emotionlessly.

"Wha-"

"Hey guys!" Kassi ran over to Hikaru and Kaoru.  
><em>You've been replaced.<em> The words ran through my mind.  
>I suddenly felt very claustrophobic and in a crowd. I looked around me at all the faces that surrounded me. The girls gave me looks of disgust and the guys gave me suggestive looks.<p>

_There's more rumors here than just me and Kyoya dating._  
>I looked to Kassi, only to see her walking away, leaving me behind.<br>I felt tears well up in my eyes. Instead of just standing there, I turned around, watching my feet, and began walking out of the school.

"I heard she slept with most of the guys in her class."  
>I heard whispers as I walked out.<p>

"Upper classmen too."

"…She's pregnant…"

"She's such a slut."

With each comment I heard, my feet moved faster until I was sprinting.  
>The crowd parted like the red sea, as if I had the plague, letting me through.<br>I ran straight home, without slowing.  
>As soon as I made it, I closed the door, locked it, and fell to my knees, letting my tears fall and holding onto the door handle for support.<p>

I stayed like that for a while, this was the first time that I had cried in 9 years.  
>When I did finally stop crying, I stood and walked to the couch, collapsing onto it. Closing my eyes, I fell into a dreamless sleep.<p>

"Kessi!" Kassi called from the front door, waking me.  
>I turned over on the couch, just wanting to sleep.<br>"Kessi!" She came into the living room. She then sighed in relief. "There you are."  
>"Leave me alone." I mumbled into the couch cushion.<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing."<br>She sat down by my feet. "You and I both know that's a lie."  
>"Do you believe any of it?" I asked, referring to the rumors.<br>"I don't know what to believe. You've neglected to tell me things, I know that." She replied, knowing what I was talking about.  
>"Not all twins can be close." I said, looking at her and thinking of Hikaru and Kaoru when I said that.<p>

We smiled. "I am me, no one else." That was something that we had always said as kids.

"You wouldn't really date Kyoya, would you?" Kassi asked.  
>"Nah. He's not my type." I said, sitting up.<br>"OK." Kassi smiled. "What else is going on with you?"  
>"Let's see, old guys are hitting on me at work, Kyoya's annoying me, you like Kyoya, and I'm <em>exhausted<em>." I sighed.

"1, gross. 2, what's he doing. 3, WHAT!" Kassi gave me a bewildered look.  
>"Kyoya wants me to work for him. And yeah, it's kind of obvious.<br>"Weird. Are you mad?"  
>"Not at all. I'm actually happy for you."<br>"Really?"

I nodded.  
>She smiled. "That's great!" Her smile faded. What are you gonna do about the new rumors?"<br>"Ignore them. They aren't true." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but-"  
>"No buts! No one can tell me who I am!" I said fiercely. <em>Mom told me that.<em>  
>"OK." She brightened up. "I'm just gonna take a shower."<br>"'Kay."  
>Kassi stood and walked away, I simply leaned my head back. <em>Tomorrow is gonna be along day.<em>

Thirty minutes later, Kassi came back and the sight of her surprised me.  
>"You cut your hair?"<br>"Yup! Now no one can tell us apart."  
>"And that's a good thing?" I gave her a 'wtf' look.<br>"If someone calls you a slut, they could be calling me a slut since they won't know which twin is which."

I smiled slightly.  
>"Remember the promise we adopted from Fatal Frame 2?" Kassi asked.<br>"The one we took and turned into a swear, then added more to?"  
>She nodded.<p>

"Remember what we always used to swear to each other?" I asked softly.  
>"Together…forever. No matter what." We finished together, both speaking softly.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN**

**Rule12: Not Everything is Right**

~Kessi POV~

It was a little weird, going back to school while you and your sister looked alike again.

I got used to it fast though. The problem was, since no one could tell who's who, we both got called sluts. But that disappeared real fast due to the fact of homeroom and that we wore different clothes.

The ridicule ended up back onto me. It was a fucked up, unwanted, cruel reality.

The rumor about Kyoya and me dating was still floating around due to the fact that Kyoya and I hung out at lunch.

Kassi didn't know that though.

And ever since all this shit happened, Hikaru's been really cold towards me.

I shouldn't really mind it. But I do.

Why is that?

Kassi was irritated at the students. "Why do they keep calling you a slut and things like that?" She hissed.

"Because that's what they secretly are?" I suggested, not really caring.

Kassi snorted. "Probably."

I smiled slightly. "Honestly, why do you care?"

"Because it's not right!"

I nodded and let it drop, letting my mind wander.

_"I will be waiting for you." _The voice rang through my mind. I remembered that I still needed to talk to Kassi about my dream.

"Hey, Kas?" The bell rang, perfect timing.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She smiled. "What?"

I quickly told her about my dream as we packed to go home.

"Well," Kassi began when I finished explaining, "I-"

"Hey, Kassi, are you coming?" Kaoru called.

"Yeah. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Kassi called smiling.

"OK. We'll be waiting for you." Hikaru said.

I gasped. _Th-that voice. He's the guy from my dream. the one I kissed!_ I was looking at my feet by this time and I could tell that everyone was staring at me.

"Are you alright?" Kassi asked placing a hand on my shoulder and trying to look at my face.

I didn't give her a chance.

"I'm fine. See you at home." I quickly fled the scene, not looking at anyone as I made my way out of Ouran while trying not to freak out.

~Kassi POV~

_What the? _I watched as my sister fled from the classroom._ What made her spazz out so badly?_

"OK?" Kaoru said, confused, from behind me.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." I shook my head as if to clear it. "Shall we go?"

The boys nodded and we headed out for the Host Club.

Once we made it, I went over to my usual host. _Hostess. _I mentally corrected.

"Hey." I greeted Haruhi as I sat down.

"Hey. How's your day been?" Haruhi asked, smiling at me.

"Same as every other damn day." I grumbled.

"Well, that sucks."

"Yeah." I rested my chin in my hand.

Haruhi gave me a sympathetic look.

"Do you mind if I come over tonight?" I asked.

"No. My dad should be fine with it." Haruhi smiled slightly. "But what about Kessi?"

"She's working." _I think._

I sighed and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. _Sometimes I wish we could be a little more like them._

~Kessi POV~

Being confined in the house didn't help my case one bit. So I decided to walk.

_I can't believe he's the guy from my dream. How is it possible? I hate him._ I sighed.

_Well, at least I think I do. _

I rubbed my temples as I walked. I spotted Kassi as I walked; she was ahead of me with Haruhi.

_I feel like crying. And I don't know why._ Sighing, I continued on my way, lost in memories.

"Hey, good lookin'. How's it goin'? Need someone to walk you home?" A random guy asked me, grabbing my arm.

I jerked my arm out of his grip and ran away. _I just need to get away for now!_

I didn't stop until I tripped in some forest.

I laid there; face down in the dirt, for a while. I made my hands into fists and slowly sat up.

_Away._

The word was like a mantra in my mind and I couldn't get it out. I felt tears threaten my eyes as I stood.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" A voice I recognized asked from the darkness.

_H-Hikaru?_ I looked around and spotted a gate and, even though my body protested, I got up and moved closer to the gate.

I saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing on a balcony.

"I don't think Kassi would ever go out with a guy like me." Kaoru said looking down.

_So he _does_ like my sister._ "I gotta go tell her!" I proclaimed, forgetting both my problem and where I was.

"What the! Who's there!" Hikaru demanded, glaring at the spot where I was hiding.

"Fuck!" I turned tail and ran, hoping to find my way home.

_I need to learn not to say things out loud._ Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN**

**Rule13: Can't Always be There**

~Kassi POV~

I was still thinking about what Kessi told me.

_Kaoru...likes me...Kes wouldn't joke about that._

I sighed and rested my head on my school desk.

_Why did the headmaster even want to see Kessi? She didn't do anything wrong...I think._

"Are you sulking?" A male voice asked, breaking through my mental babbling.

"Shove off." I snapped, not really in the mood to deal with people at the moment.

"Ouch Kassi, that hurt." My mind quickly registered the voice.

"Sorry, Kaoru." I mumbled. _Does he really like me?_

"So, where's your sister?" Hikaru asked, sitting in Kessis seat.

"Headmasters office." I replied gloomily.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Dunno."

"Is she in on some conspiracy?" Hikaru asked.

"Knowing Kessi, probably."

Hikaru laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Kessi asked, coming up behind him.

"None of your business." Hikaru said rudely, getting up.

I saw a flash of sadness so briefly in Kessi's eyes that I thought I imagined it.

Kessi just sat down and let her head fall onto the desk, hard.

"Owww..." I said.

Kessi simply shrugged.

"Tired?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Mhm."

I patted her back. "Poor girl."

I could hear Hikaru and Kaoru whispering behind us, but I didn't bother to listen in.

All I caught was Kassi and Kessi a few times.

"Attention class!" The sensei called.

I ceased in my patting of Kessi's back and turned to the sensei.

Kessi merely lifted her head to look at him.

And class began.

"So, what did the headmaster want?" I asked Kessi as we walked home that afternoon.

"He offered all the students that went down this..." Kessi searched for the right word, "opportunity." She said the word uncertainly.

"What kind of opportunity?"

"To go study abroad. The places we can go are America, England, France, Spain, or Italy. The exchange can last for a school year at least and the rest of our high school life at most." Kessi frowned slightly. "I was offered the chance, but I don't know if I should take the chance."

"How long until the decision deadline?" I asked, thinking.

"Three weeks before summer vacation." She sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

"Follow your heart." I shrugged. "Mom always said to do that."

"Yeah, well, my heart says to listen to my head, while my head says to listen to my heart."

"Just take your time." I unlocked our apartment door and we walked in.

_Maybe she should go. It would be good for her. And, besides, we were told to do whatever we want to in life. But...does she want to do this?_

"So, did Kaoru ask you anything?" Kessi changed the subject.

"No. Are you sure you heard him correctly?" I gave her a questioning look.

Kessi nodded quickly. "Of course!"

I frowned. "OK. So, about your dream the other night..."

"What about it?" Kessi looked at me.

"Sounds like you like the Mystery Man." I stated.

"I do _not_ like him!" Kessi said quickly.

"So you found out who he is?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"N-no!"

"Who is it?"

"No one!"

"Kyoya?"

Kessi scoffed.

"Tamaki?"

"Hells na."

"Huni?"

"Too short."

"Hikaru?"

Silence.

"Wow that's louder than if you actually said it."

"S-shut up!" Kessi blushed.

"I thought you hated him."

"I do!"

"And yet you have a dream about him and in the dream, you kiss him." I smiled as Kessi blushed deeper.

"W-well..."

"Honestly Kes, if you don't stop blushing, you'll become a tomato."

Kessi glared, turned, and stomped off to her room. "Shut up!"

I smiled and laughed. _We're already going our own way. Well, we both knew that when the time came, we would go our separate ways._

I got up, stretched, and went into the kitchen. "I'm gonna make dinner!"

Kessi ate her dinner quickly then went back into her room.

I grinned. _She's mad at me for what I said earlier._ I shook my head. _She'll get over eventually._

Suddenly, loud music filled our apartment, accompanied by Kessi singing.

"Kessi!" I yelled.

"Can't hear you!" Kessi sang.

"Do you want the cops called on us again?" I yelled.

The music's volume lowered.

"Better!" I called. _At least she listened. She didn't like it the last time when the cops were called on us._

"Kassi?" Kessi came up behind me.

"Hm?" I began working on my homework.

"Did you hear about the Host Clubs upcoming party?"

"Yeah, for Christmas. What about it?"

"I get to sing for it."

"Really?"

"Mhm. Well, I get to sing the first song only. Spread a little Christmas spirit by vocalization." Kessi sat down beside me.

"That's great." I smiled at her. "So, what are you going to sing?"

"I don't know." Kessi frowned.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN OURAN**

**Ch14: Insults Should be Tolerated**

~Kassi POV~

"Hey, Kassi," Kaoru said, walking over to me, Hikaru following him.  
>"Hey." I smiled.<br>"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Hikaru asked.  
>"Why?"<br>"Our mom heard about you and wants to meet you," Kaoru said. "But you don't have to come if you don't want to."  
>"Can I bring Kessi?" I didn't want her to be left out.<p>

"Sure. /No." Kaoru was for it, Hikaru was against it. Kaoru gave his older twin a look which made Hikaru look reproachful.  
>"Fine, she can come," Hikaru grumbled, not looking at me.<br>_Hm. Why doesn't he want Kessi to go?  
><em>I smiled. "When should we be there?"  
>"7 o'clock." Kaoru smiled. "Dress nice."<br>I nodded then walked off to find Kessi.

* * *

><p>"No." Kessi turned her face away from me.<br>"Please," I pleaded.  
>"Why should I?"<br>"It'd be nice." _And Hikaru might like you more.  
><em>Kessi glared at me.  
>We had a stare-off.<p>

I won.

* * *

><p>~6:30 pm~<p>

Kessi and I set off for the Hitachiin estate, Kessi wasn't happy, but I was.  
>The walk lasted in silence.<br>We did what Kaoru had told us to, we dressed nicely. I wore a simple, baby blue dress. Kessi wore the same thing as me except that her dress was crimson.  
>Kessi soon began humming. <em>She loves that song.<em> I smiled.  
>Kessis humming soon turned into singing. It was her favorite song, Chou by Tsukiko Amano. (Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly.)<br>The thing that cut off Kessis singing was the fact that we reached our destination. She frowned as the gates opened. _She really doesn't want to be here.  
><em>We were quickly ushered into the dining room, with 10 minutes left until 7, and sat down next to each other.  
>"Remember to mind your anger and be nice," I said to Kessi.<br>"I'll try," was her simple reply.

_This may not end well._

* * *

><p>~Kessi POV~<p>

Once everyone was present, dinner was served. It was, of course, fancy. _At least it doesn't taste bad.  
><em>"So what are your names?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.  
>"Kessi Miyazaki," I said.<br>"Kassi Miyazaki." Her tone was polite.  
>I saw Mrs. Hitachiin nod.<br>"So, what's your name?" I asked impulsively. Kassi kicked me under the table.  
>Mrs. Hitachiin simply laughed. "Yuzuha Hitachiin."<br>Kassi smiled. I knew she was relieved that that went over smoothly.

"So, who are your parents?"  
>"Our mom was Kyoto Miyazaki," Kassi said.<br>I saw a look of slight distain. "And your father?"  
>I saw the boys look at us curiously.<br>"Well, we don't-" Kassi began.  
>"Sosuke Miyazaki." My voice was cold. I glared at the food on my plate and felt everyone's eyes on me. Kassi's posture was rigid. She didn't know anything about our father. "Our mom died when we were 8. And our father left long before that. So long ago that we don't even remember him. He currently lives in Tokyo with his wife of about 2 years and 3 kids. He abandoned us." <em>Damn prick.<em>

"So, who's watching over you now?"  
>"Eiko Matsumoto," Kassi said.<br>Mrs. Hitachiin sighed.  
>I looked at her. "Problem?"<br>"Well, I knew both your mother and current guardian," She said.  
>"And that's a problem?" Kassi asked.<p>

"Well, they were both wild childs," Mrs. Hitachiin began. "Constantly going to parties and getting drunk. They slept around a great deal."  
>My hands curled into fists, my nails digging into my palms, leaving small cuts. I felt some blood come from my palms. "They made mistakes," my voice whipped. "Everybody makes them."<br>"I suppose. But they were like the worst of the worst. Always getting in trouble. Kyoto was unfit to be a mother. And Eiko is unfit."  
>"You don't know Eiko!" I stood and knock over my chair. "And no way in hell did you fucking know my mother enough to judge her." My body was shaking from anger.<p>

"Kessi..." Kassi said.  
>"Mom," Hikaru's voice said, conveying a warning.<br>"Yes, Kaoru?" His mother asked.  
>"Mom and Eiko unfit." I laughed. It didn't sound like me. "That's funny. The one who seems unfit to be a mother is you." My rude tone went ruder. "Can't even tell your own sons apart."<br>"And you can?" Mrs. Hitachiin challenged.  
>"Completely." I said. Then, turning, I spoke to Kassi. "I'm leaving. Later."<p>

I didn't look back or listen anymore; I just quickly left the estate. I let my feet carry me, quickly and swiftly. I moved farther away, going into a forested area.  
><em>How can she say that while she herself is unfit!<br>_Suddenly, I tripped over a root, flying into a tree and falling to the ground.  
>"Ow," I whimpered and slowly sat up. The world spun out of focus, my head pounded, and my forehead felt hot and sticky. The smell of iron assaulted my sense of smell.<br>_Is my forehead bleeding?_ I felt like I was moving in slow motion; I could guess that I hit my head really hard. I cautiously touched my head, only to hiss in pain when I touched it. I got gingerly to my feet, swaying slightly. I made very deliberate steps forward, forcing myself to stay upright and not collapse.

I made it to the side of a road before collapsing. The pounding in my head was almost too much to bear.  
><em>"You're so sensitive to injuries, Kessi. I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."<em> Mom's voice rang through my mind, telling my why I was in so much pain.  
>The edges of my vision were beginning to cloud over. I felt alone and scared. I didn't know what would happen to me; none of the passing cars noticed me.<br>I was too tired to hold onto my consciousness and quickly faded into sleep.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, I had a faint inkling that someone was carrying me. A small bubble of fear rose in my chest before I fell back into the blackness.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN OURAN**

**CH15: Things Can Get Worse**

~Kessi POV~

_Running._

_My feet were slapping the ground in my desperate attempt to flee, my running making a quick tempo. I was running. From what, I didn't know. I just knew that I was being chased. I was scared. Scared and I didn't know why. My heart was beating fast, racing to beat the band, trying to fly out of my chest. My chest and sides were aching, fear was clutching at my throat, threatening to choke me at any given moment. My back and chest suddenly exploded in pain. I had been caught. I fell to the ground with one last word of defiance._

"NO!" I cried, sitting up in my bed quickly. I was covered in a cold sweat, shaking, and breathing as if I had just run a marathon. My chest was aching dully. "He betrayed me," I muttered.  
>There was a soft knock on my door. "Kessi? You OK?" Kassi asked, sounding half asleep.<br>"Yeah, I'm OK. Go back to bed," I said as my head began to pound.  
>"Okay," Kassi said. I heard her walk away.<br>I put my head into my hands as the pounding got worse.

I felt bandages on my forehead. _Why do I- Oh yeah!  
><em>I closed my eyes against the throbbing. _So, who found me? It was obviously someone we know, but whom? Hikaru wouldn't help me. He hates me. _The thought made my stomach twist and open my eyes.  
>I laid back as the light of dawn spilled through my window. I spotted my dress from last night; it was crimson except for one shoulder, which had turned brown.<br>_Blood.  
><em>I closed my eyes again, deciding to sleep. I slowly drifted into the land of nod.

* * *

><p>The doorbell was what woke me up.<br>And, no matter how much I just wanted to sleep, I had to get up.  
>There was still a slight throbbing in my head, but I didn't really mind it. I had injuries worse than this.<br>I slowly got up and pulled on my robe. _Jeez. I feel like shit._ Sighing, I left the safety of my room, making my way into the hall.  
>"I swear, Kessi is like a ghost," Kassi sighed.<br>"Why do you say that?" I heard Kaoru ask. _She has the twins over.  
><em>"Because, one second, she's there, then the next second, she's gone without a trace." I smiled at Kassi's comment.  
>"Well, at least she can be found," Hikaru said.<br>"Yeah, thanks again for finding her," Kassi said.

I chose now to enter the living room. "Hey Kas." I smiled at my sister, my voice sounded a lot better than I felt.  
>"Hey." Kassi smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Like shit." I flopped down into an empty chair. "Older sister, I'm hungry."  
>Kassi laughed. "I'll go make you something." She got up and went into the kitchen.<br>I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were already looking at me.

"Sorry about last night," I mumbled. "And, thanks, Hikaru, for finding me."  
>"Careful Kessi. Your angel side is showing," Kassi said, coming back and handed me some food.<p>

"Sorry. The devil in me went on break." I began eating.  
>"For once," Hikaru said rudely. It made my stomach twist when he said that.<br>"Hikaru!" Kassi's voice was stern. "That was rude."  
>"Well, it's also the truth. The only person she ever seems to be nice to is you and Kyoya!"<p>

_'Cuz I work for Kyoya. But no one knows that._ "He is right." I said, looking at Hikaru. "But you wanna know something. Those who care, care enough to keep their mouth shut about certain things. But then again, you don't seem to care about anyone but your brother and Haruhi. And yes, we _all _know you have feelings for her, but you are too oblivious to your own feelings to notice what you are actually feeling. You may be the older twin, but by far, you are younger than anyone in this room." I stood and left the room.

_Why do his words affect me so much?_

~The Next Week~

Hikaru was really going out of his way to ignore and avoid me.  
>And for some reason, it really hurt my feelings. Each glare was like a knife in my back<br>I sighed as I felt another glare at the back of my head. _Maybe I should apologize. Mom would always tell me to swallow my pride. I'll just talk to him after class. No, wait, he runs out of the room. I KNOW! I'll go to the Host Club! He can't run away from me there._ An evil smile spread across my face.

"Kessi, are you OK?" Kassi asked.  
>"Perfectly." I said.<p>

~At the Host Club~

Only after I knew the club was in full swing, did I approach Hikaru.  
>I was standing next to him by the time he realized I was there. He glared at me. "What do you want?"<br>"I came to apologize," I said, swallowing my pride.  
>"Tch. Whatever."<br>"I'm... Look at me!" I demanded, for he had begun to glare at the table, not looking at me.  
>He looked at me, still glaring.<br>I huffed. "Better. Now, I'm-"

"What are you even here for _really_, you _slut_." One of the girls at the twins' table said.  
>"Shut up already!" I yelled. "Hikaru, I'm sorry! What I said was out of line! I was pissed and not feeling well! So, you playing with my feelings wasn't nice, so I lashed out! Sorry!" I turned and practically bolted out of the room.<p>

_I finally realized why what Hikaru says affects me so much. I've fallen for him without even meaning to.  
><em>_Damn it!_


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN OURAN**

**CH16: Face the Music and Deal with It**

~Kessi POV~

_Two days until the party, and I'm not even ready. I don't have a song picked out.  
><em>_I'm gonna fail. I know it.  
><em>I sighed.  
><em>Hikaru still didn't talk to me after I apologized. I mean, I didn't expect him to, but... He could have at least said something to me. Even when we left for Christmas break. He doesn't know how much it hurts me for him to do this to me. Why does everything seem to happen to me? I always knew he didn't like me. But I still hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would like me. What a useless hope! <em>

I closed my eyes, sighing.  
>"You OK Kes?" Kassi asked.<br>"I'm fine," I mumbled; the sentence came out like mush though.  
>"Come again," Kassi said, giving me a worried look.<br>"I'm fine," I said, enunciating my words.  
>"Oh. OK. You don't sound 'fine.'"<p>

"Oh well," I grumbled.  
>"Kessi, what's wrong?" Kassi sat beside me.<br>"Nothing."  
>"Hikaru trouble?"<br>"N-" I gave it up. "Yeah."

"Just as I suspected," Kassi nodded.  
>"Yeah," I grumbled.<br>Kassi smiled. "I knew you liked him."  
>"He hates me."<br>"How do you honestly know?"  
>"He won't talk to me. Or even look at me. He... He acts as if I don't exist anymore."<p>

"He'll get over it... I hope."  
>"Ya know, that doesn't make me feel any better," I growled.<br>"Sorry," Kassi voice was embarrassed.  
>I sighed. "It's fine, sis."<br>"No it's not! He's hurting you. That's not fine."  
>"I don't care," I sighed. "He can do whatever he wants to." I got up. "I'm going out. Later."<br>"Wait-" Kassi began, but by this time, I had already gotten on my coat and left.

I left my phone at home, so Kassi couldn't bug me. _She thinks she can help, but what's the point? I already know that Hikaru doesn't like me. I'm probably just an annoyance to him. That's just depressing._ I sighed.

"Hey, Miyazaki!" A male voice yelled.  
>"I'm Kessi!" I yelled, rounding on the person.<br>He ran over to me. "Sorry, Kessi."  
>"What do you want, Taijuro?" I asked.<br>Taijuro was a pretty average guy. Tall, dark, and handsome. He had pure blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, a clear face, freckles, and other attractive features. Too bad I wasn't that attracted to him, he was a really nice guy. _But, noooo, I just have to be attracted to a difficult rude jerk.  
><em>"I wanted to know if you would like to go and get some hot chocolate with me." Taijuro said, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

_It'd be rude to turn him down. Besides, I could go for some hot chocolate..._ "Sure," I smiled at him.  
>He grinned in response. "I'll pay."<br>"That's fine." I grinned sheepishly. "I don't have my wallet anyways."  
>He laughed.<br>I smiled. "Let's go then."

We walked into the nearest coffee shop and bought two hot chocolates. After that, we went for a walk through a park. _Now that I think about it, this could be classified as a date.  
><em>"Hey, look," Taijuro said, pointing at a poster.  
>I read the poster.<br>"Party in the park. It's going on now, wanna go?" I looked at him.  
>"Sure!"<p>

"It's been going on for a few minutes though," I muttered. "Oh well."  
>We walked off towards where the party was; there were a lot of people there. People were doing a karaoke thing. I smiled. <em>Maybe I could sing later. And if I could, that'd be totally awesome.<br>_"Wow. There are a lot of people."  
>"Yup." I looked at the stage as Taijuro and I kept moving into the crowd.<p>

"Hey, girl with the tall dude," a guy said behind us.  
>I turned to look at him. "Me?"<br>"Yeah. You wanna sing?"  
>I smiled. "I'd love to!"<br>"Cool. You'll be up next." He walked off.

"I didn't know you sang," Taijuro said.  
>"No one knows." I said.<br>The singer on stage finished his song and I moved onto the stage. I told the live band what to play since they had the instruments.  
>I sang when my cue came in.<p>

_**I took their smiles and I made them mine./ I sold my soul just to hide the light./ And now I see what I really am,/ A thief, a whore, and a liar./ I run to you,/ Call out your name,/ I see you there,/ Farther away./ I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind./ You give me all but the reason why./ I reach but I feel only air at night./ Not you, not love, just nothing./ I run to you,/ Call out your name,/ I see you there,/ Farther away./ Try to forget you,/ But without you I feel nothing./ Don't leave me here, by myself./ I can't breathe./ I run to you,/ Call out your name,/I see you there,/ Farther away./ I run to you,/ Call out your name,/ I see you there,/ Farther away./ Farther away,/ farther away,/ farther away,/ farther away,/ farther away.**_

The end cord faded and the crowd erupted in an applause.  
>I smiled. "Thank you." I climbed off the stage and joined Taijuro where he was.<br>"You're really good!" His eyes were wide.  
>I grinned. "Thanks!"<p>

"Kessi!" Kassi's voice called.  
>I looked towards where her voice came from. "Kas?"<br>"I found you." She ran to me.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<br>"You got a Christmas present." Kassi panted, trying to catch her breath.  
>"From who?"<br>"I don't know. But the box said to open it before Christmas. Oh, hey, Taijuro."  
>"Hi Kassi." Taijuro mumbled.<p>

"Let's go then," I said. "I wanna know what this present is."  
>"I have to go home anyways," Taijuro said. "See ya."<br>"Bye," Kassi and I said as he walked away.  
>"So, let's go!" I smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where did you put the box?" I asked, walking into the apartment.<br>"The coffee table," Kassi said, following me.  
>I saw the box and went over to it. "Hmmm... I don't recognize the handwriting."<br>"Then open it."  
>"What if it's a bomb?"<br>"Really?" Kassi gave me a 'wtf' look.  
>"Fine." I grumbled, opening the box. Inside of the box was a package wrapped in Christmas wrapping.<br>"Huh. No bomb," Kassi said smartly.

"Bite me."  
>"Fine."<br>"Bring it, I dare ya!"  
>"Just open the present," Kassi growled.<br>"Fine fine." I opened the present with bated breath. Out of the present came a blob of fabric. "Uh..."  
>"Unfold it," Kassi said.<br>I followed Kassi's instructions and unfolded the fabric. It was a dress.  
>The bodice looked like a corset, but had a skirt, that went down to above the knees, attached to it, the corset had crimson lace on its edges and as the ribbon on it, the skirt had a black and crimson butterfly design, and the skirt's main color was gray.<p>

My insides seemed to turn to ice.  
>"How beautiful." Kassi smiled.<br>"Yeah." I mumbled, sounding awed.  
><em>This is the dress I drew in Hikaru's sketch book. Only Hikaru could have this.<br>_I saw a note at the bottom of the box. I read it quickly.  
><em>"Dear Kessi,<br>__Figured you would like this. So, here you go."_

_Hikaru... Thank you.  
><em>I smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN OURAN**

CH17: -Christmas Special- Under a Nonexistant Mistletoe

~Kessi POV~

"Kessi, do you have a song yet?" Kassi asked me.  
>"No," I sighed.<br>"What! Kessi, the party is tomorrow!" Kassi spazzed.  
>"I know!" I yelled. "I just can't think right now!"<br>"Well, you gotta think! And fast." Kassi was panicing. I simply shook my head at her.  
>"It'll all be fine. Stop spazzing."<br>"Fine! That's a laugh!"  
>"So, what are you gonna wear?" I changed the subject.<p>

"Oh, me? I'm gonna wear that red dress." Kassi perked up.  
>"The v-neck?"<br>Kassi nodded.  
>"Wow. Cool." <em>Trying to impress someone obviously.<br>_"Mhm."  
>"So, who are you trying to impress?"<br>"What?" Kassi looked like a deer in the headlights.  
>"Who are you trying to impress?" I repeated. "You mainly wear that dress when you want to get someones attention."<br>"W-well... I don't want to impress someone."  
>"Mhm. OK."<br>Kassi smiled.

"So, do you think Kaoru will like your dress?" I asked.  
>"I hope he will," Kassi said.<br>"Knew it. You're trying to impress Kaoru."  
>"What! You sneaky little-!"<br>I quickly escaped my sister and ran to my room. _It's snowing._ I watched the snow drift by my window and I walked over an sat in my window seat.  
>I leaned my head against the window, watching the quiet night.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah." I frowned slightly then gasped and pointed. "Look! Twins!" I was excited, because this was the first time that we'd ever seen another set of twins.<br>Kassi looked to where I was pointing. "Boys too."_

_"Think they're anything like us?" Kassi asked.  
>"No. Didn't you see them? They were all alone" I pointed out.<br>"Hmm. Maybe one day, we could change that."  
>"Maybe." I said as I sat down by a window and watched the snow drift by.<br>Kassi joined me._

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open. <em>Those boys...beyond that gate. That was Hikaru and Kaoru!<br>_"Holy shit!" I couldn't stop myself from exclaiming.  
>"Something wrong, Kessi?" Kassi asked opening my door.<br>"Kassi, do you remember back when we were, like, six, or something, how we saw male twins beyond the gates of Ouran?"  
>"Kinda. Why?" She sat on my bed, looking at me carefully.<br>"Those boys were Hikaru and Kaoru."

Kassi seemed to go into some deep thought. Then she gasped. "You're right! Why didn't we see it before?"  
>"We were too busy being mad at them," I mumbled.<br>"Yeah." Kassi looked down, frowning.  
>"Well, we finally found out who they were and are."<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn seemed to come too soon. It had semed like I had just closed my eyes when I woke up. I remembered what I had forgotten to do up until now. I needed to find a song. Quickly.<em> <em>The party's tonight. Gahhhhh! Why did I put it off until now?<em> _I franticly went through the Christmas songs I knew in my head.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Kessi!" Kassi called.<br>"I'm coming!" I pulled on a sweater that covered my dress, the one Hikaru sent me. I smiled as I put the finishing touches on my hair, I put the last bit of holly in my hair, and made sure it would stay.  
>"Come on!"<br>"Coming!" I ran to the front door to join my sister. "Ready!" I claimed, holding out my arms.  
>Kassi and I quickly left for the school, how Tamaki got permission to do it at the school was beyond me.<br>I had to go early and Kassi was just tagging along. Probably just to see Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"You don't need to practice?" Kyoya asked in disbelief.<br>"Nope." I smiled. "I know the song by heart. Have some faith."  
>We were talking at the main doors of Ouran, Kassi had gone ahead of us.<br>"I don't have much when it comes to you," Kyoya grumbled.  
>"Whatever. Come on." I walked off towards where the party would be held.<br>"What song are you going to sing?" Kyoya asked, walking alongside me.  
>"Christmas Day by Dido." I smiled softly. "Mom taught me it before she passed away."<p>

"I'm not surprised most of the girls are out to get you," Kyoya said.  
>"Why do you say that?" I asked, stopping.<br>Kyoya stopped and looked at me. "Even if you and your sister look alike, you never have the same expression. Yours is very soft. It makes your beauty much more pronounced." Kyoya turned and continued on his way.  
>I just stood there, shoked. My face had heated up at what Kyoya had said. <em>Did he really mean it? <em>My gaze had landed on my feet.

"What are you doing out here?" I instantly recognized Hikaru's voice.  
>I looked up at him. "N-nothing."<br>Hikaru gave me a curious look, but his eyes seemed to harden slightly. "Why are you blushing?"  
>"I'm not blushing," I said, quickly coming up with an excuse. "It's just the effect from the cold outside."<br>Hikaru opened his mouth to say something; I didn't let him.  
>"I have to go. Later." I hurried away. <em>That wasn't very plesant.<em>

* * *

><p>"And now for our opening song, sung live," Kyoya said, introducing me without saying my name.<br>I smiled as the music began to play. I walked onto the stage when I began to sing.

_**A young gentleman came riding past/ On a snow blue winter's day/ He asked to drink, by our fire,/ And I was pleased to let him stay/ He drank there quietly for a while,/ Then he turned and said to me/ Your eyes are green, like summer grass,/ Your lips are red like a fresh cut rose,/ Your hair is soft like an Irish stream/ And your voice is filled with sweet beauty/ And the last words I heard him say/ Were "I shall return, for you, my love, on Christmas Day"/ The night will come but I won't sleep,/ As I watch the stars that lead him,/ I cannot place where his is,/ But still my heart goes with him,/ I'm savin all my Sunday clothes/ For the day that I'll be leavin/ Father knows, my sister knows,/ And my friends, they're happy for me/ And the priest he says, you should thank God,/ For the blessing of such beauty,/ And the last words I heard him say/ Were "I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas Day"/ I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas Day./ And the last words I heard him say/ Were the last words I ever heard him say/ I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas Day/ I swear, I will return on Christmas day,/ And yes, I shall return on Christmas day/ I shall return, for you, on Christmas day,/ My love I will return on Christmas day,/ I shall return, my love on Christmas day/ On Christmas day...**_

The crowd, mainly the guys in reality, applauded. I grinned as I left the stage, unbuttoning my sweater.  
><em>That was so fun. I'm glad I agreed to it.<br>_A lot more girls than usual were glaring at me, so I decided to take a break from being inside. I quickly slipped out into a small courtyard and sat on a bench that wasn't covered in snow. I watched as the people inside danced. Suddenly Kassi went by one of the windows, dancing with Kaoru. I smiled. _They're perfect for each other, I swear._ The clock tower chimed and i looked at it. _It's 10. Two hours until the party ends. People will probably leave before then. Kassi and I always stay until the party officially ends, or we leave when one of us gets sick. _I watched as host after host twirled by my window, no one noticed me. Not even Kassi.

My heart felt slightly heavy in my chest. _I'm already being left behind._ A solitary tear fell onto my hands, which were sitting on my lap. _I'll be the one who's always desolate. No one even sees me. No one notices that I'm missing.  
><em>Snow, soft and quiet, began to fall. Giving my cheeks soft, cold, stinging kisses.  
>I didn't move. Not even when to clock chimed for 11 pm.<br>I sat in my spot, watching the merry people inside. They danced, mingled, and had fun. I was still left unnoticed.  
>"No one cares." I gave a somber laugh.<p>

"Some people care. I know I do."  
>I looked up at the person who was talking. It was Hikaru.<br>"You don't act like it," I said.  
>"Well, you pointed out why I do that." He walked over to me.<br>"What? The fact that you're emotionnally inept?" I tilted my head slightly.  
>"You just made it sound worse."<br>"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine." He smiled at me. "So why are you out here?"  
>"Because no one seems to want me around at the dance." I shrugged.<br>He placed his hand on my cheek. I felt my face heat slightly. "You're freezing."  
>"I don't feel that cold." I shrugged.<br>"_You_ may not feelit, but you _are_," Hikaru said.  
>"What's your point?" I went back to looking down at my hands.<p>

"That if you stay here, you'll freeze to death."  
>"No one would miss me," I mumbled.<br>"That's not true." He sounded like he sincerly cared. I didn't believe it.  
>"You're just saying that."<br>"No I'm not," Hikaru said stubbornly.  
>"You don't even like me," I said defiantly, hoping I was wrong, but knew that I was probably right. Why else would he avoid me?<br>"I do too."  
>I scoffed, "Oh <em>please<em>. Spare me."

I didn't realize what he did until it happened. Suddenly, Hikaru had turned me towards him, tilted my face up towards him, and kissed me. At first, I was frozen in slight shock; but after a few seconds, I kissed back. The next thing I noticed was how cold I was. I _was_ freezing. My body had actually begun shaking. Hikaru was the first to pull out of the kiss.  
>"Whatever happened to the mistletoe?" I asked, shaking.<br>"We'll just say there was one." He smoled and stood. "C'mon, you should get inside."  
>"Right." I stood and followed him inside, we slipped in without being noticed and went our separate ways.<p>

_Maybe liking Hikaru wasn't such a pointless hope. But... Why do I feel like something bad will happen?_


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN OURAN**

CH18:What Happens, Happens

"And he kissed you?" Kassi asked Kessi for the umpteenth time.  
>"Yes, Kassi. He kissed me." Kessi was getting annoyed. Three days after the party and Kassi was still bugging Kessi about the kiss. Probably because it was her first kiss. But it was getting really annoying.<br>"I thought he didn't like you."  
>"He appearently was lying," Kessi said, exasperated. "Did Kaoru ever ask you out?"<br>"No," Kassi's face saddened.

Kessi sighed. _He needs to make a freakin' move already.  
><em>"He'll come around eventually," Kessi said reassuringly.  
>"I hope," Kassi mumbled.<br>"Maybe you should just take it into your own hands. Make the first move. You can do it." Kessi sighed. "You've had a boyfriend before." _I haven't.  
><em>"Dating that guy was a mistake." Kassi glared at her younger sister. "Don't remind me!"  
>"I've made mistakes too! Hell, everyone has! Remember what mom taught us, whatever happens, happens! You can't change that! No matter how much you want to." <em>You haven't made as many as I have.<em> I felt a quick sharp stab of pain in both my heart and stomach. _He used me then threw me away. Told me I was a waste of time. Maybe I was._

"Kes?" Kassi asked.  
>"What?" Kessi looked at her sister, coming out of her thoughts.<br>"You OK? You looked like you were about to cry."  
>Kessi smiled. "I'm fine."<br>"OK," Kassi said uncertainly.  
>"But you should ask him out instead."<p>

"I might." Kassi sighed. "It just depends."  
>"On what?"<br>"If I want to take this chance."  
>"Take it. It may lead you somewhere better." Kessi smiled.<br>"Let me guess, you have a good feeing about this?"  
>"Mhm. A very good feeling." Kessi nodded.<br>"Hm. We'll see." Kassi stood and stretched. "What about you and Hikaru?"

"I don't know." Kessi sighed.  
>"Got a bad feeling."<br>"Kinda... I don't know."  
>Kassi frowned. <em>I don't want Kessi to get hurt. Please don't let her get hurt.<em> "OK. So, now what?"  
>"Well, I don't know about you, but I have to go to work." Kessi got up and put on my jacket. "Later."<br>"Later."

* * *

><p>~A few weeks later~<p>

"Come on, Kessi!" Kassi yelled. "We'll be late to school!"  
>"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Kessi hurried to the door. "Let's go."<br>"Hey, sis?" Kassi asked.  
>"What?"<br>"What do you do, for a job?"  
>"I work or Kyoya." Kessi shrugged.<br>"Doing what?"  
>"Not sleeping around, thats for sure. I just help him out with some things when he wants help."<p>

"Is that how you found out about dad?" Kassi voice was quiet.  
>"Yeah. I'm not even sure if Kyoya knows that I did that." Kessi frowned.<br>"If he finds out, will you be in trouble?"  
>Kessi shrugged. "Dunno."<br>"Be careful Kessi. You don't need to lose another job."  
>"I know." <em>Believe me, I know.<em> "Are you gonna get a job?"  
>"Mhm. I've got a few interveiws after school today."<br>"And you talked to the headmaster?" Kessi asked as they walked through the gates of Ouran.  
>"Yeah. Everything is set, I just need the job."<br>"Right." Kessi smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, did you talk to Kaoru today?" Kessi asked, lounging on the couch.<br>"Yeah." Kassi said, working on her homework.  
>"And?"<br>"And what?"  
>"What happened?"<p>

"Well, He asked me out-"  
>"Did you say yes!" Kessi asked in excitment.<br>"Yeah." Kassi smiled. "We're going out on a date on Saturday."  
>"That's great!" Kessi grinned.<br>Kassi nodded in agreement. _Kessi isn't completly happy. I know that. She feels like she's being left behind. But she won't be.  
><em>_I hope._


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN OURAN**

CH19: Pain Cuts Deep

~Kassi POV~

_Three weeks and four days left until Summer vacation. Kessi said she wasn't gonna go on the trip; she's hoping Hikaru will ask her out. They have been getting closer. Maybe they will date, like Kaoru and I. But their relationship will be different. I just hope she won't get hurt. If he hurts her... He better not hurt her. She deserves not to get hurt. Please don't let her get hurt. I don't think she'll be able to take the pain. Kessi may look and act strong, but she's been through so much that she isn't as strong as she acts. And...I won't always be there to protect her. But, she's my little sister and I will protect her as much as I can. I won't let her get hurt. Not again. Not after what he did._

~Third Person POV~

"Hikaru, if you like her, ask her out," Kaoru told his older brother.  
>"But, what if she says no?" Hikaru said, panicing.<br>"Then she says no!" Kaoru growled. "It's not that hard to figure out."  
>"You don't have to be so mean." Hikaru pouted.<br>"Well, this _is_ annoying."  
>"Don't you care about my love life at all!"<p>

"Hikaru, I care, yet I don't care," Kaoru grumbled.  
>Hikaru frowned.<br>"Just talk to her. And use words, not actions. Find a way to get her alone to talk to her." Kaoru said, trying to help his brother out.  
>"OK. Anything else?"<br>"Yeah. Don't screw up," Kaoru said.  
>Hikaru nodded.<p>

~Kassi POV~

"So, you want to talk to my sister?" I asked, giving Hikaru a critical look.  
>"Mhm." Hikaru nodded.<br>"And you want me to relay this message to her?"  
>"If you would be so kind." Hikaru was giving me puppy dog eyes that were hard to resist.<br>I sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to her."  
>Hikaru grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back.<br>"Where do you want to meet her at?"

"So Hikaru want to talk to me during lunch today? OK." Kessi shrugged. "We'll see where this goes."  
>"I hope it'll turn out just fine," I said, smiling at my younger twin.<br>"I hope so, too." Kessi said, looking out a window.  
>"You ok?" I asked, trying to look at my sisters face.<br>Kessi nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled at me. "We should get to class or we'll be late."

I checked my watch. "Oh no! We only have a minute. If wen don't hurry, we _will_ be late!"  
>I quickly grabbed Kessi's wrist as I made a quick scramble to get to class. Kessi was just laughing.<br>_Of course she would find this funny. It's Kessi after all._

I smiled slightly._If only this could last...but...I guess everything must come to an end one day_.

* * *

><p>"Good luck," I said to Kessi as we parted when lunch came around.<br>"Thanks." Kessi smiled at me.  
>"Later," we both said. Kessi walked off to meet Hikaru while I just decided to wander aimlessly.<br>"Kassi," Kaoru's viocce called from behind me.  
>I turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey."<br>"So, how's it going?" He asked, catching up to me.  
>"Good. Kessi just went to go talk to yur brother."<br>"I hope everything will turn out fine," Kaoru mumbled.  
>"Me too." <em>Me too.<em>

Suddenly, I felt a stab of pain in my chest that made me stop walking and caused my hand to fly up to my chest. _Kessi.  
><em>"Kassi? Are you OK?" Kaoru walked over to me.  
>I nodded. "But..." <em>Kes...<em> "I have to go talk to Kessi. Alone."  
>I turned and quickly made my way down the hall, looking for my sister.<br>I found her coming out of the headmasters office.  
>"Kessi?" I walked over to her. "What are you doing?"<br>"I talked to the headmaster. I'm going to be in the exchange program."

"Why?"  
>"It's a great opportunity. I'm not gonna waste it." Kessi shrugged and looked out a window.<br>_Her eyes...they're so sad. Why?  
><em>"C'mon. Let's go." Kessi smiled at me.  
>I forced a smile onto my face. "Okay."<p>

Kessi and I went back to the classroom. We didn't talk to each other, but I could tell how sad she was although I didn't know what made her so sad.  
><em>I swear, if Hikaru did anything to hurt my little sister, I. Will. Kill. Him.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN OURAN**

CH20: Falling and Getting Back Up Isn't Easy

~Kessi POV~

_I walked to the corner and looked around it quickly. What I saw made my heart seemingly stop. Hikaru and another girl from our class were in the hall. That didn't bother me. But, the problem was, they were kissing. My heart felt as if there had been a knife stabbed into it and then got twisted around. Quickly turning my back on what I had just witnessed and fled down the hall I had just walked down. I let my feet carry me, I didn't look at anybody I passed, I just moved. I stopped and looked at where I was. _The headmasters office._Without a second thought, I walked in. When I walked in the first thing I said was, "I'll go."  
><em>_"What?" The headmaster looked at me.  
><em>_"To study abroad. I'll go."  
><em>_"Where to?"  
><em>_"England." I said automatically. _Mom always wanted to go to England.  
><em>The headmaster wrote on a piece of paper. "Alright. You'll recieve futher information before school ends."<br>__I nodded and left the office. My heart was broken and I was running away from the pain._

I opened my eyes to the light of dawn filtering in through my window. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
><em>It's been three weeks. I need to get over what happened. But I can't. It hurts to think about it and it also hurts trying to forget it. How could he? Did he even plan that? <em>I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears that threatened my eyes. _Get over it. It happened. You can't change that! No matter what. Only four more days of school then I won't have to deal with him for at least a year. But that doesn't make me feel any better._

"Kessi. Wake up. Time for school." Kassi said walking past my door.  
>I got out of bed and got dressed. I noticed that I had ben wearing a lot of black recently.<br>I simply shrugged it off, not really caring. I went into the kitchen after I got dressed and got a cup of orange juice.

"Summer vacation is almost here. Just the rest of this week, and then, this year is over." Kassi said from the doorway.  
>"Three months of Summer." I said.<br>"Two months together." Kassi said what I couldn't.  
>We had never been apart before. We were both scared.<p>

"We'll be fine." I said reassuringly. _I hope.  
><em>"We'll make it." Kassi nodded.  
>We looked at each other. "Together, forever. I swear."<p>

"We should go. If we don't, we'll be late." Kassi said.  
>"Yeah. Let's go."<br>Kassi and I left the appartment and walked to school in silence.  
>Kaoru met uus at the gate then he and Kassi went off while I went straight to the classroom.<br>I had nothing better to do, and usually Hikaru never came into the classroom before class started. I was able to get some time to myself.  
>Honestly that was what I had begun wanting more than anything. Time alone.<br>Too bad that I rarely got it.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of school and everyone was pumped up.<br>Everyone except me, though I pretened that I was excited.  
>No one but Kassi, the headaster, and Eiko knew that I was dong the exchange program.<br>I was uncomfortable to be leaving, but I had already made my decisions.

I was going.  
>End of story.<p>

But it was going to hurt.  
>Leaving.<br>Leaving Kassi and Eiko.  
>Leaving the life I had lived for so long.<br>Leaving my mother.  
>And leaving the person I wanted most.<p>

_Life is too fucking complicated.  
><em>I sighed.  
><em>Two minutes left.<em>

Kassi was talking to Hikaru and Kaoru, both of whom I had stopped having commuunication with.  
><em>It's going to be hard, but I'll make it. I hope.<br>_The bell rang. School had ended.  
>People cheered and loud chatter instantly came.<p>

I simply stood and left the room.  
>On my way out, I made sure to take in as much of Ouran as I could.<br>I took my time of it too.  
>I moved at a normal pace for most people, but it was slow for me.<br>For once, I didn't want to leave a school.  
>I wanted to stay at Ouran.<p>

But, I had made my descion.  
>I stopped at the gates and looked behind me.<br>"Farewell, Ouran Academy. I hope I'll see you again." I whispered.  
>Then I turned my back and walked home.<p>

_Leaving is going to be a lot harder than I first thought it would be._


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN OURAN! **

Epilouge: I'm Coming Home

~Kessi POV~

My phone kept ringing.  
>I just didn't want to answer it.<br>"Kessi... Answer your bloody phone," Cedric grumbled.  
>I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend, but rolled over to get my phone anyways.<em> Who calls before dawn anyways?<em> It stopped ringing as soon as I touched it.  
>"Wow. I have magical powers," I mumbled.<br>"Awsome. Just don't go and join Hogwarts." He sat up and yawned.  
>"Shut up. Diggory." I smiled at him as he glared at me.<p>

"Don't call me that."  
>"Shut up. And stop glaring at me. You know the only reason you're here is because your parents kicked you out and I was kind enough to let you stay with me because you're also my boyfriend," I said, getting up.<br>"Then what's the reason for sharing a bed?" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
>"Because I don't have a couch or air matress, <em>and<em> you do have a sexy British accent." I smiled.

"All guys here have the same accent." Cedric pointed out.  
>I rolled my eyes. "I know that. I <em>have<em> lived here for a while."  
>"Yeah. Next year is our final year of high school."<br>"Yeah." _Will I get to go home for my final year? _My phone buzzed in my hand and I looked down at it.  
>"The school called me," I announced.<br>"Maybe they're telling you that you can go home for your final year," Cedric said.

Those words made me quickly dial my voice mail to hear the message.  
>"Don't act so excited," Cedric grumbled, getting up and leaving the room.<br>I listened intently to the message and smiled as I heard the words I wanted to hear. _I'm going home.  
><em>"So?" Cedric was standing in my doorway.  
>I flug myself at him, giving him a hug as well as kissing him.<br>He chuckled. "I take it that you're going home?"  
>"Finally." I smiled. "Only problem is that I'll be leaving you behind."<p>

"Maybe not." Cedric smiled.  
>"Did they offer you a chance to study abroad?" I asked in surprise.<br>He nodded. "Japan was an option."  
>I grinned.<p>

_I'm coming home._

~Kassi POV~

The alarm clock's ringing was starting to get annoying. I turned over and hit the button to stop the alarm.  
><em>Another day. I wonder how Kessi is.<br>_I sat up and looked at the pictures that Kessi sent me from England.  
>She had dyed her hair blonde originally, but over time added brunette highlights, dyed her bangs red and let her roots grow out.<br>That plus her smile made people want to look and keep looking.  
>Then there were the pictures with Kessi and her boyfriend.<br>_Hikaru was pissed when he saw that picture. He didn't even know where Kessi had went._

_"Hey guys." I greeted the twins.  
><em>_"What's that?" Hikaru asked, referring to the photo packet I was carrying.  
><em>_I gave Kaoru a quick kiss on his cheek then sat on their table. "Pictures from England. Kes was cute about it, too."  
><em>_"Kessi went to England?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.  
><em>_I nodded. "I told you this when school began. Anyways, do you guys want to look at them?"  
><em>_"Sure., Kaoru said, taking the packet from me. Hikaru looked over his brothers shoulder.  
><em>_I looked from where I was. I told them what each picture was. "Kessi at her job, singing. Big Ben. The British Museum. London Zoo For the next five pictures. That's Durham Cathedral, and that's gonna be the rest of the pictures." I smiled.  
><em>_"Who's that?" Hikarus voice sounded slightly strained.  
><em>_I looked at the picture. "Oh yeah. That's Kessi's boyfriend, Cedric Hughes."  
><em>_Hikaru glared at the picture. _He's jealous.  
><em>I smiled slightly.<em>

My phone rang, waking me from my memories and making me jump.  
>It was Kessi's ring tone, so I quickly picked it up.<br>"Hel-"  
>"I'm coming home!" Kessi yelled. "This summer, I'm coming home!"<br>"What? Really!" I woke immediatly. _Kessi is coing home! Finally!  
><em>"Yeah." I could hear the smile in her voice. "And Cedric may be coming with."  
>"As an exchange student?"<br>"Yup."  
>"Awsome!"<p>

"Yeah! I'm really sorry Kas, but I have to go. Talk to you later."  
>"'Kay. Bye. Love ya."<br>"Love you too. Send my love to Ei."  
>"I will."<br>Kessi hung up. I just grinned at the phone.

_She's coming home._

__**IMPORTANT! **_This is the FINAL chapter for What is Learned. Next Monday or Friday I will start posting the next story that will finish Kassi and Kessi's story._


End file.
